Kagome & InuYasha's 12 Days of Xmas
by Roxotaku
Summary: Written as my Advent Calender gift for the InuyashaxKagome community on LJ. Kagome sings her own, hilarious version of the song for her friends.


Kagome and InuYasha's 12 Days of Christmas

On the 1st day of Christmas my hanyou gave to me

My panties I left in that stupid tree

On the 2nd day of Christmas my hanyou gave to me

Two crushed up ramen cups

And my panties I left in that stupid tree…

On the 3rd day of Christmas my hanyou gave to me

3 half charred koi fish

2 crushed up ramen cups

And my panties I left in that stupid tree

On the 4th day of Christmas my hanyou gave to me

4 of Shippos acorns

3 half charred koi fish

2 crushed up ramen cups

And my panties I left in that stupid tree

On the 5th day of Christmas my hanyou gave to me

5 empty condom wrappers

4 of Shippos acorns

3 half charred koi fish

2 crushed ramen cups

And my panties I left in that stupid tree

On the 6th day of Christmas my hanyou gave to me

6 arrows needing mending

5 empty condom wrappers

4 of Shippos acorns

3 half charred koi fish

2 crushed up ramen cups

And my panties I left in that stupid tree

On the 7th day of Christmas my hanyou gave to me

7 bloody bandages

6 arrows needing mending

5 empty condom wrappers

4 of Shippos acorns

3 half charred koi fish

2 crushed up ramen cups

And my panties I left in that stupid tree

On the 8th day of Christmas my hanyou gave to me

8 reasons to call him baka

7 bloody bandages

6 arrows needing mending

5 empty condom wrappers

4 of Shippos acorns

3 half charred koi fish

2 crushed up ramen cups

And my panties I left in that stupid tree

On the 9th day of Christmas my hanyou gave to me

9 old used sutras

8 reasons to call him baka

7 bloody bandages

6 arrows needing mending

5 empty condom wrappers

4 of Shippos acorns

3 half charred koi fish

2 crushed up ramen cups

And my panties I left in that stupid tree

On the 10th day of Christmas my hanyou gave to me

10 herbs from Kaede

9 old used sutras

8 reasons to call him baka

7 bloody bandages

6 arrows needing mending

5 empty condom wrappers

4 of Shippos acorns

3 half charred koi fish

2 crushed up ramen cups

And my panties I left in that stupid tree

On the 11th day of Christmas my hanyou gave to me

11 uncooked soy beans

10 herbs from Kaede

9 old used sutras

8 reasons to call him baka

7 bloody bandages

6 arrows needing mending

5 empty condom wrappers

4 of Shippos acorns

3 half charred koi fish

2 crushed up ramen cups

And my panties I left in that stupid tree

On the 12th day of Christmas my hanyou gave to me

12 reasons to say I love him

11 uncooked soy beans

10 herbs from Kaede

9 old used sutras

8 reasons to call him baka

7 bloody bandages

6 arrows needing mending

5 empty condom wrappers

4 of Shippos acorns

3 half charred koi fish

2 crushed up ramen cups

And my panties I left in that stupid tree

When Kagome had finished her song, InuYasha sat next to her with a red face, his ears pressed flat to his head. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sat in dumbfounded silence a moment, and then burst out into laughter.

"InuYasha, you stole my acorns!" Shippo said.

"I wondered what happened to those sutras!" Miroku chuckled.

"At least he remembered to give her the herbs from Kaede," Sango said.

"Yeah, well I want to know how Kagome's panties got left in a tree…" Miroku said, a big grin starting to appear on his face.

"That's it!" InuYasha exploded, standing up in a huff. "I'm going to clobber you Miroku!"

As the two young men stampeded away, Kagome looked sheepishly at Sango, and then shrugged.

"Well, I may have made up new words but everything in the song was true," Kagome said.

Sango smiled back at Kagome sympathetically. "Yes, and you did say he gave you 12 reasons to say you loved him…"

The kitsune child sat thinking about the song and trying to remember it all. He stopped when he got to five…

"Five empty condom wrappers?" He said puzzled, and looked at Kagome, hopeful for an explanation.

Kagome groaned and put her head in her hands. Shippo looked disappointed. Feeling sorry for both of them, Sango stepped into the uncomfortable silence.

"Those things you blew up as balloons for InuYasha's birthday," Sango said. "You know the same ones you thought were candy…"

A light of recognition went off in the kitsunes mind, and his eyes opened wide. Then he folded his arms, suddenly grumpy.

"Condums huh?" Shippo said. "But you still won't tell me what they are used for!"

This time both women groaned and fell back on the ground in embarrassment …..


End file.
